Hurt no more
by Devil 002- Chan
Summary: Cheated by your husband, distroyed by familly and friends. What is sweet Hinata to do, What secrets does she hide and what's this a steamy passionate passed love! who knew! and guess what now her husband whants her back! complications arises, love is in the air with a little drama! A hidden legacy! what's all this ! read to find out cuz' i ain't telling anything - -
1. Chapter 1

Chapter01 (edited)

As she stared at the file on her nightstand the young woman took a deep breath .there was no need to see what was in it she already knew from the pitying look on the face of the investigator she hired to keep a look out on her husband, Hinata was lost in thoughts trying to remember a time when she wasn't sad or completely broken during her marriage but there was none from the very beginning of this farce there was no happiness only complete and utter misery , she now understood that she was manipulated into accepting this marriage, this play and the pain and humiliation that came with it.

All she can do now is to curse her luck, her stupidity and naivety .At the age of seventeen, she started to date the devastatingly handsome Sasuke Uchiha, when HE the most popular guy at Sarutobi Private School asked HER to go out with him, the most stuttering mess, sad excuse of a Hyuuga heiress she was utterly shocked but then her young mind at the time was stuck on the thought of _love_ that she didn't see the signs that told the start of miserable fate. Only a year of _'dating'_ and the young Uchiha proposed and she accepted blinded by love and the insistence of her father, three months after that was the wedding and the start of her misery.

Turning the lights off and settling on her bed, in her separated, room she continued thinking of her life and to where it was leading. She and her husband never shared a bed before; they didn't even consummate their marriage if you could even call it that. Only one day after their marriage, her husband showed his true colors after she caught him in a compromising position with an unknown woman in the Hawaiian hotel they spent their honeymoon in, even after demanding explanations he only stood there with a stoic face telling her to mind her own business. And now while she laid there in her room contemplating her awful marriage he was out with his newest conquest. _'Something needs to be done. I refuse to keep living this way. I REFUSE to be a tool' she_ told herself. It was time to break free for she knows now that her love will never be recuperated .she drifted in to a fitful sleep.

.

.

.

Her alarm started to ring "Ugh, what time is it "she murmured sleepily she looked at the digital clock on the dresser '9:00'it said she went to the bathroom to have a shower and headed down stairs to have breakfast just in time to see her husband entering the mansion handing his case to the butler and he looked rather tired might she say so herself 'long night of screwing. I believe' she thought with a humorless chuckle, her chuckling brought the attention of the Uchiha on herself , he just looked at her face void of emotion as usual

"I'm assuming that you slept in the office yesterday too?"She asked heading to the dining room where the maids where sitting breakfast.

"Yes, we had a lot of work lately" he casually answered "I'm heading for the shower now" and he left. That was the usual routine for them they never conversed they just made small talk and that was it.

"Hmmm" was her replay not really minding him and yet her heart still stung at his casual display of coldness, after all he was her first love…

Today she couldn't help but feel that something dreadful is going to happen and she learned long ago to never ignore her instincts. She just hoped that it was nothing drastic.

Sasuke never came back to have breakfast with her, it was obvious that he preferred to go back to work on spending few minutes in her presence, again a direct hit to her self-esteem and pride.

It was only few hours after that that she got a surprising guest.

She stood up watching as the butler ushered him in while keeping her face neutral she couldn't help but feel curious as to why Nara Shikamaru came to pay her a visit today, of course as Sasuke's associate he would sometimes come to spend time with her husband and she definitely knew he wasn't here, so why was the lawyer here? Deciding to keep caution she greeted the man softly" Hello Shikamaru-san, how may I be of help for you today?" being a gracious host she offered him a seat which he accepted with a small 'thank you'

" , I have here some documents that your husband acquires you to sign them "he pulled two files and handed them to her

"Oh, of course" Hinata said, taking hold of the files" may I ask, what are they for?" she asked something feels off she couldn't pinpoint it but she felt it.

"Nothing major only few properties your husband wanted to gift you "he answered '_we need those files signed Nara no matter what you do make her sign them, tell her I'm giving her some houses of something I'm sure she won't question that women are easy to predict when it comes to material objects she's no different' _his business colleague told him that and he believed him, after all its rare that Sasuke Uchiha was wrong, Uchihas always prided themselves for being flawless. But for the love of him he couldn't understand why Sasuke did what he did it didn't make sense.

Looking at the woman across from him he could see no fault in her appearances or mannerism. She was beautiful with her long flowing silky indigo hair. Her soft lavender eyes were accented by her long dark and curly lashes, her skin was creamy, her lips red and she wore no make up. Hinata Uchiha nee Hyuuga held herself with poise and grace, her figure was perfectly female an hourglass figure that all women would kill for with full breasts, thin waist, wide hips perfect for birthing and toned long shapely legs. And with her wearing that modest cut grey dress that fit her body comfortably showing her curves and those black pumps were doing wonders to her legs. All in all she looked perfect. A soft beauty.

Hinata on the other hand raised her perfectly shaped eyebrow in wonder, now that's new Sasuke buying her something. Now she knew something was off. She narrowed her eyes slightly '_something is definitely wrong_' she thought looking at the files in her hands she knew it has to do with them , Hmmm let's see. Keeping a close eye on the lawyer she grabbed her black rimmed glasses that were hanging on the front of her dress and put them on and opened the first file.

"There's no need to read the files . They have been properly checked and revised you just need to sign them " Shikamaru calmly stated, on the outside he was the perfect image of confidence but on the inside he was hesitant and fearful. Should the woman read what the files state all the plans will go down in ruins

Hinata cut her eyes sharply to him "I will not sign something I didn't read and analyze fully Shikamaru-san even if was sent from my husband. It's the first rule in business world "she replayed sternly. Now she was sure that something was going on here"So make yourself comfortable because I intend to read them word by word." She commanded and was satisfied when he kept silence.

'_Shit! He said she won't read them!'_ the poor man thought panicking! For all his brains he couldn't do anything but sit there while she read those damned files. Sasuke Uchiha was in it now.

As Hinata started reading the first file she found out it was divorce papers along with the settlement. As she read she couldn't help but feel her heart break more than it already was. 'He wants a divorce' her mind whispered. Keeping on reading the file she made sure everything was fair and that she wasn't victim to some plot.

Taking a deep breath she set the file aside and started reading the second, and she couldn't contain the sudden rush of emotion, disbelieve, betrayal, hurt and last rage. How dare they! Her own cousin! Trying to steal her rightful rights! Wasn't he happy with being the heir?! Why was he trying to take her fortune?! And Sasuke helped him?! That's it!

She composed herself putting on her neutral mask and held up the file in her hand up high where the lawyer could see it and stood up walking towards a table near the wall opposite where a silver plate was located and shredded the papers in it to pieces and took a lighter and set them on fire. She looked on with satisfaction the scene imagining Sasuke's reaction if he was here in this instant. She chuckled. And went back to the divorce papers walking gracefully towards the lawyer who upon her approach stood up and handed them to him.

"Tell him I would be out of his hair in a matter of few hours at least" she smiled at him as if she had no care in the world and that shocked the lawyer. Most women would have cried, screamed and threatened but never what she did. After taking the papers he walked out of the mansion in a daze . who knew mousy Hyuuga Hinata would've grown up to be this ? certainly not his associates and himself .

Having Shikamaru escorted out by the butler, she summoned three maids " please have all my things packed from jewelries to shoes .Everything and call me a delivery service to come and take them. I will be in the garage if you need anything" she spoke softly watching as the women bowed and her returning the curtsey.

Taking a deep breath she headed to the garage where Sasuke's most prized possessions were located. His cars…..

_**Aaaaaaaaaaaaaand cut!**_

_**You guys know what she did next ;) (Before he cheats song) women can be vengeful beings(0.0)**_

_**Anyway I edited the first chapter because I was unsatisfied by the whole story, I was going to delete it but thought better of it some people have been following this story so I will be editing chapter after chapter .expect the second in two days **_


	2. Chapter 2

On the ride back to the office Shikamaru's phone started ringing "troublesome" he murmured and stopped the car on the side of the road to see what was going on when he opened his phone he the pictures of the sasuke and sakura's kiss .hinata's face flashed before him he sighed '_karma is going to_ _bit me back in the ass'_ he thought _'__**hard!**_' and resumed his way to the office.

Once he was in the building he gave the papers that hinata signed to his assistant "send this to judge Minato to approve on them today!" he ordered

Little did he knew that not all the papers were signed 'properly 'and he was going to have a lot of problems later.

With sasuke:

He was having a hot make-out in his office with his new _fiancée_ when they broke off they stood there staring into each other's eye breathless they stayed hugging each other in silence until sakura broke it "you have work now and I'm keeping you from it, I need to go now I have photo shoot I'll see you later okay" she kissed his nose and left him to his work

Half hour later Shikamaru came into his office" what's up Uchiha" he seated himself on the couch looking bored like always

Sasuke's left eyebrow rose in question "so did she sign them all?" he questioned the brunette in front of him.

"Yeah" he yawned "she almost read them though I had to act quick and use the guilty card on her "he answered

"good" the raven haired male smirked " let the party begin!" he said

(Oh only if you knew butthead hhhhhh)

"You know the move that you did this morning with sakura was plain stupid right?" Shikamaru asked "for a genius you don't act like it "he said sarcastically

"I love her so I did what I needed to do "said sasuke with his expressionless mask on

"We'll see "the Nara looked out of the window "you'll get bored of her just like the others "he mumbled under his breath

In that moment the door burst open "HEY! TEME!" said a cheerful blond (Pff guess who)

"Shut up, dope "said a smirking Uchiha "why do you always need to be too loud" that was more a statement than a question

So Teme are you divorced or not now?" asked the blond scratching the back of his head " did she sign the papers?"

"yeah she signed and no not yet but in a few months "replayed sasuke and looked down to his paper work.

"Oh I forgot!" the blond said sasuke looked up from his work with a questioning look"CONGRAJULATIONS "he shouted

"Shit naruto stop screaming! "Said Shikamaru annoyed

"Eh? Hey Shikamaru when did you get here?" asked naruto surprised

"It doesn't matter I'm leaving you're too loud for your own good Uzumaki "said the Nara as he walked to the door"Man I got a lot of work to do"

"Eh? Okay bye!" naruto called after him with a wave

' _what a stupid man no in his state kid is better_ 'Nara Shikamaru thought making his way to his office '_troublesome_'

Hinata now stands in the middle of her '_**new decorated'**_ living room

"Phew, finally" she smilled as she broke the last crystal vase she found

_**Tit-tit **_

"Oh, the Cab is here let's go Natsumi-chan" hinata started cheering like a little kid on Christmas and all servants sweatdropped

"Yes hinata-chan" said Natsumi softly and followed the Hyuga

After taking the Cab they headed to Yamasaki apartments complex where their new home will be

When they arrived they went to the reception where they were given their keys and number of the apartment

When they were moving their things in they heard a loud "HINATA-CHAN" both women jumped out of their skin hearing the call they turned and saw a beautiful blond running toward them

"Ino-chan!" hinata waved at her friend when she finally reaches them they hugged

"Oh! Hinata-chan I missed you soooo much how were you? What are you doing here? Why are you entering apartment 13D? What happened-"

"Ino breath" hinata sweatdropped and the blond took a deep calming breath"now let's get in then I'll answer all your questions "she added

Once they were in the perfectly decorated apartment they sad on the black leather couch in the living room where hinata served them some orange juice

"So hinata answer my questions Honey" Ino ordered softly

"I'm fine really, I'm living here now, this is the apartment that I and Natsumi-chan will share and I'm here cause sasuke tried to fool me into signing the divorce papers and transfer properties papers without me knowing but I found out and signed the divorce papers but as for the other papers I signed with 'go fuck yourself sasu-Teme' that is all now he can get any woman he wants without me being heartbroken "she sigh and looked at the face of her now two shocked friends

"W-what "Ino stuttered as she let the words sink in the confusion soon turned to rage " HE TRIED TO DO WHAT!" she shouted

"Ino! Calm down I didn't fall for the trick so it's okay!"Hinata tried to calm her friend down but looked terrified as the blond started to laugh

"Y-you signed 'go fuck yourself sasu-Teme' on the properties hahahahaha! Damn right I'm so proud of you hime-chan!"she hugged her friend who was glad that the blond didn't lose her mind

"OH! Wait Until tenten and Temari hear about this we are going to celebrate **you** "she pointed to hinata with her index finger "been single!" she put her index finger on her lips in a thinking manner "but we have to wait until tenten and Temari come back from their business trip to France" she added and the two other girls smiled and nodded but then the blonds' expression turned grim "hinata-chan can you turn the TV on you need to see something important" the girl nodded and turned the TV on where she was greeted with the pictures of sasuke and sakura kissing in front of the Uchiha-Corps

The reporter was saying:

'**What a day! What a day! This made my day Japan's top model and Japan's heart throb kissing passionately in front of The Uchiha-Corps after declaring that they are engaged and not to forget the divorce of the month between The Hyuga heiress and the Uchiha CEO! "**The gray haired man said

'**when we asked why did he do this he said ( me and my wife have been separated for a few months now and there is no point of continuing a marriage with a cold woman like her ) OW! Harsh who knew that the Hinata Hyuga the clan Hyuga disgrace was cold! But good for our Top model Haruno sakura for having the prince charming for herself, she very much deserves him! That was all for konoha top news good day Hatake kakachi says good bye" **the report ended

Hinata suddenly felt something hot spill on her face when she reached to wipe her face and found that the hot thing was nothing more than her own tears her vision began to blur and she fell into complete darkness …

To be continued …..

Soon

Next chap:

After two hours from being unconscious hinata finally woke but as a new person

"the past is past " she thought …. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

At seeing hinata's body go limp both Natsumi and Ino panicked

"What to do? What to do? Is she dead? Hinata don't die!" cried a terrified blond trying to wake her friend

"It's okay Ino-chan she just fainted" said Natsumi trying not to panic

"Let us put her in her room so she will be comfortable and peace full she seems like she is extremely tiered " Ino replayed

After lifting her to her new room hinata wad left there unconscious In a dreamless slumber after making sure that their precious princess they closed the door to her room wishing her to wake soon and be alright but unknown to them a single silent tear slide from her closed eyes …..

That night with sasuke

The front door opened of his mansion he was tiered and he was sure that he will have the "**talk** " with his supposed to be _wife_ but when he stepped in the house he was greeted with 10 servants cleaning what was supposed to be his living room he looked around to understand what happened all the crystal glasses and vases were smashed all the portrays that were decorating the beige walls were broken to two all of them worth more than 20 million dollars the wall across from him had a huge hole ; the couches were ruined in total the mansion looked like a elephant was there . after regaining composer confusion was replaced by anger

"What is the meaning of this?!"Yelled a furious Uchiha

"my lord " bowed one of the servants

"who did this ?" asked the handsome raven

"Hinata-sama my lord "replayed the servant respectfully

"hinata?" stated sasuke in disbelieve " are you really going to accuse my shy and weak wife of doing such thing that is completely absurd!"

"I'm telling the truth master , 5 minutes after left the mansion after his visit she ran to her room and packed her things and ordered Natsumi-san to do the same and then she started to brake and smash the living room we tried to stop her but we couldn't she didn't listen to us and then a Cab arrived and she told me to give you a note and with that she and Natsumi-san just left the mansion without other words" he handed him the note

Sasuke unfoled the paperand it read :

.

.

_Dear unfaithful husband _

_I'm very pleased to tell you that I didn't fall for your trap I heard you talk on the phone and even if I didn't I was leaving you today , you see I know of your affair with Haruno girl and last night I had the final proof of your latest lover and that yet again you cheated on me I was very disappointed that a man in your statue didn't know how to keep his 'friend' in his pants _

_you ruined my life for two years and I just had enough and just till you know I only married you because if I don't I will be married to Neji and I even with my kind heart do not want to wake up dead in my first day as a married woman but after a couple of months after our marriage I fell in love with you and what hurt my heart the most was that it broke too many time because of you and your mistresses._

_I now am a single woman because of the divorce papers that you send with Shikamaru but I did not sign the other papers in a way you would've liked go and check honey you'll find the most embarrassing thing in your life ._

_Oh , one more thing you should go and test for the STD if you didn't get it go to my room and search for a envelope in the first drawer in my night stand you'll find a pretty interesting pictures of your lover with her photographer having a interesting photo shot this week enjoy _

_JA ne!_

_Hinata _

After reading the note better off letter he visibly paled "_she knew all along?!_ "He thought he let the staff proceed cleaning and headed to hinata's room curious what did she mean by interesting photos shot

Once inside the room he went to the drawer and opened it he found a white envelope with 'I told you so !' on it after sitting comfortably on the bed he opened it and took the pictures out and he was greeted with the photo of sakura kissing her co-worker Sai making out he flipped to another and aw them undressing each other and the other are let me say showing them having S-E-X and him with all the women he was with from the last time she discovered him cheating and he swore to not do it again .

His heart dropped was this really sakura? The woman that he asked to marry today? The woman that he was willing to leave his wife for? Was he really going to leave his wife who love-probably loved him now for a woman who is cheating on him? and Hinata knew of his cheating for a year and didn't confront him, why?

"was this how hinata felt every time she discovered him cheating on her ?" he thought " I left a good woman who loved and drove her away and made hate me forever , am I that stupid I know now that that's why father always insisted that Nii-san is better than me "he added bitterly

" god I fucked up " he sighed as he laid his back on the bed and glared at the sealing he could small the faint smell of lavender , jasmine and rain the smell was so soft and hypnotizing and he slowly drifted to a dreamless sleep

so: LIKE or DISLIKE

_R&amp;R please _

**will be very soon I'm not going to publish any new chapters if I don't have at least 2 followers and 5 reviews **

_**NEXT chapie:**_

"_sasuke how could you I thought you loved me?!"asked a crying pink haired woman _

"_get out of my sight!"said the young Uchiha coldly _

"_but why?"shouted sakura and then she felt her left cheek sting as tears poured from her eyes….. _


	4. Chapter 4

+Chapter 04 :

_**Next morning with sasuke:**_

Sun started to light the room wish caused the sleeping Uchiha to wake "Ugh" he groaned 'huh? Where am I "he thought as he looked around the room his eyes fell on the pictures that were scattered on the floor and the bed he sat there confused until the memories of last night came back to him rage began to possess him as he thought of the cheating whore that has been playing him , how could he not know ? Wasn't he supposed to be a genius?

He sat there thinking of ways to get back at the bitch slowly an evil smirk crept to his handsome face .he stood and began walking to the door but stopped something caught his attention under the bed was a box curious he held the box and took it with him to his room and went to shower

The bathroom door opened to reveal sasuke in his suit with a blank look on his face as he went to the box that was on his bed , he sat and held the mysterious box he opened it carefully afraid of what he might find in it, and boy was he shocked of what he found pictures of him and hinata when they were dating but the shocking thing was that in all pictures hinata's face was burnt he flipped them all and finally he found a picture with her face still on , it was the picture from three years ago when they went to the fireworks festival as he looked at the picture he saw himself smiling a genuine smile not smirk or grin but a smile he looked at hinata and saw her glowing with happiness in that dark blue kimono with golden flowers on it she had a pink hoe on her cheeks with her hair pulled up with beautiful hairclips she was honestly looking like a Goddess with her shining lavender eyes that showed her kindness …it seems that she forgot to burn her face from this picture he was going to put the box down and go to work when he saw a shining object he reached to hold it and his heart dropped when he saw what it was it was his grandmother's ring that he gave to hinata when they were going to marry it was behind a small music box he opened it and found pictures of hinata with a orange haired man , others with a red haired male and some with a blue haired female (**AN/guess who?**) jealousy began to raise in him as he stared at a picture where hinata had her arms around the orange haired male kissing him on the cheek while he smiled lovingly ,was she dating him on their marriage ? did she have an affair with him? Was he an ex-lover of hers? How could she?!She was-is his! His wife! And he was going to get her back no matter what she would be with him again and he won't let her go to another man, he might not love her but what was his stays his! And hinata will return to him she always does right?

He held his phone and dilated a number and waited for the other line to pick up

"_Hello?"_

"It's me tell the others to head to the UCHIHA-corps now it's urgent "

"_OH, man what a drag!"_

"And call Hayate I have juicy news for him"

"_And what that might be?"_

"You'll know when we meet "and with that he hung up and left to work

_**With our favorite Hyuga: **_

sun rays slowly crept into the room and shown on the sleeping figure that lay unmoving on the bed "Ugh" groaned a sleeping hinata slowly she started to open her eyes as she started to notice that this was not her room she quickly sat up and blinked several times to kick the sleep from her eyes as she started remember and tears started to fall from her eyes she hung her head and her hair fell over her shoulder and covered her face from view like a midnight blue curtains as she fisted her hands with the cheats

"Why? Why me?"She asked herself desperate for an answer after an hour of crying she had no tears she went to the shower to fresh up a little after having a nice warm shower she stepped out of her room and went to the kitchen where she found Natsumi already eating breakfast

"Oh! Hinata-chan you're awake! Take a seat I'll bring you something to eat "said Natsumi as she got up to prepare a plate for hinata

Hinata just smiled weakly and sat on one of the chairs

"I forgot to tell you won't work for me here you'll go to work for my friend konan and you start today "she took a paper and a pen and wrote the address "here's t(he address you have to get ready you only have half an hour to go so get ready you will be working as a personal assistant okay" hinata asked and almost laughed when she saw the look of horror on the girl's face

"what " Natsumi half yelled "why didn't you tell me oh god I'm going to be late !"she ran to her room

15minutes later …

"I'm ready" she ran back to the kitchen wearing a black pencil skirt, a white blouse and black jacket "good" said hinata "now go konan always loves the worker who comes early to work "she advised

"okay bye!"Natsumi ran out of the house and hinata pooled a fake smile and waved to her friend

Once the door closed hinata dragged herself back to her room and locked the door behind her as she laid down on the bed only one thought was on her mind when she fell back to sleep '_what will happen_ _now_'

_**Back to sasuke: **_

"So you are trying to tell me that innocent hinata that can't even hurt a bug, played you when you tried to play her and ruined your house's living room?"Asked a tall Hyuga young male slowly as if he was told that Zombies are coming to eat his brain

The Uchiha and the Nara nodded the Hyuga's face became red with anger "WHAT! YOU CAN'T BE SERIOUS! WE NEEDED THOSE PROPERTIES FOR THE PLAN!" shouted the angry male

"Calm down Neji there is no use from shouting "stated Shikamaru lazily

"I hired a investigator to find her so keep calm "said the Uchiha coolly

"and if he don't find her what will you do ?"Asked naruto who was sitting calmly on one of the couches

"nonsense hinata always comes back "replayed sasuke

"and if she doesn't ? Maybe she won't come back 'cause of your many times unfaithfulness I doubt she will come back not after you announced yours and sakura's engagement "said Shikamaru

"You got that right!"Exclaimed naruto

"HN" was all sasuke can replay with " call Hatake-san and tell him that I have the story of the year and make sure that sakura's contract gets canceled and that she will never find a job in modeling acting or singing got that Shikamaru "he addressed the Nara who in return muttered "Troublesome"

"now go to your jobs "said the Uchiha and turned to his work .after they got out of his office sasuke sight in frustration hearing his friend saying those things really made him re-think of his plan , will the investigator find her? And if he does will she come back to him? is it too late to get back what was his ?

He has been calling her nonstop almost the whole morning and she's not picking up the damn phone! He even texted her and he Uchiha sasuke never even bothered calling her before she was always the one that was always after him so what the hell happened?!wait until- his thoughts were interrupted by his phone ringing he quickly picked it up thinking it was his wife

"hello" asked the Uchiha

'hi sasu-kun!' squealed an annoying sakura it was so bad sasuke had to hold the phone away from his ear

"Sakura, what is it that you need?"

'Oh, I'm just calling you to ask you if you could buy me that expensive ring that fashion vogue published yesterday'

"Just yesterday I gave you a very expensive engagement ring "

'But sasuke kuuuuuuuuuuun I – '

"Are you coming tonight I need to tell you something"

'Ah, sorry sasuke –Kun I have a photo shoot with Sai-san and I need to go this evening and we might stay late '

His grip on the phone tightened "that's all right well see you tomorrow bye" he hang up

"Stupid manipulative bitch" he hissed he picked up his phone again and started calling …

"Get me Hatake kakashi, NOW!" he ordered

(I'm gonna get it quick and end it )

So he talked to kakashi and told him the story and also told him about her meeting Sai this evening to have video proof for the biggest scandal of the year "the super model haruno sakura the angel of Japan is no other than the wolf in the cloths of cheep" so they ambushed the poor unknowing sakura and the dump Sai and in the end they got the sex tap and they made it look like sasuke was deceived by sakura and that she made him turn his back on his poor wife

**Next morning:**

Everything was hysteric media's were buzzing like bees the biggest scandal of the year! Every on were talking about it

"_Did you hear?"_

"**I heard she manipulated the Uchiha CEO and made him hate his wife, how cruel! "**

"who knew the super model Japan 's angel was such a bitch ?!"

And the media …..

' _**in our latest news the newest scandal of the year the super model haruno sakura the woman who was to be the next , the last love interest of Uchiha sasuke as to say his latest mistress , who they made their engagement official was caught last night cheating on Tokyo is heart throb Uchiha sasuke ! with the photographer Sai Kawasaki we have some photos and a video that is proof to what we say , we are most disappointed at sakura-san 's action because our channel was one of the best supporters of the haruno model and two days before we were blaming the wife of the said Uchiha for the failing of the marriage and now we give you the tap that we got yesterday ….**_

_**The video shows sakura and Sai making out half naked and the rest was blurred ...**_

_**We called haruno sakura 's victim Uchiha sasuke**_

"_**sasuke-san you are on air with us now " said the reporter **_

"_hai"_

"_**how do you feel after finding out that the woman that you left your wife for and now divorcing her for cheated on you?"**_

_I feel betrayed , I thought that she loved me and I was ready to leave everything to be with her but it seems that it was not meant to be and the fates were kind to me and showed her true color "_

"_**Ah, that is true and what are you going to do now if I may ask ?"**_

"_I'm going to end things with her and each go on their separate ways and go back to my life"_

" _**And what of your wife hinata Hyuga?"**_

"_Unfortunately she left the mansion and disappeared I've been calling her but her phone is off and I'm very afraid she might do something that might hurt her "he made his voice sound worried and hurt_

"_**would you like to tell her a message on air right now ?"**_

"_yes, thank you "there was a pause " hinata if you hear this please come home , I'm sorry I didn't know come home to me so we can start a new from the beginning so we can start to form a family like you always wanted come back to me I need you and love you just come back and say you love me like always "_

"_**well hinata-san your husband wants you back and I wish that you are watching this so you can see how sorry he is , Ah, this is the end of our report good day "**_

_**With sasuke :**___

Sasuke sat in his office just hung up with__the reporter and he was satisfied that he will get rid from that money sucking whore(cough sakura cough ) and he made the first step to lull hinata back home , he sight 'now to do some paper work I know that sakura will be here in no time ' oh and he was right at that thought not 30minut passed and she was in his office yelling and cursing

"Sasuke-kun how could you ! I thought you loved me!"she cried while he just stared at her board

" how could you believe them ! you should have known that they're laying !" she shouted "please believe me there is nothing between me and Sai we just work with each other … say something sasuke!"

" you lie , you are a liar , I have the pictures right here " he throw them at her " would you like to watch the video too "he smiled cruelly " and I do believe them after all I'm the one who send them to the studio to have to tap now out of my sight!" he ordered

Sakura froze he was the one behind all this he did this to her? How could he? She worked so hard to seduce him to bed her they have been together for two years since he married hinata, the girl that once was her best friend, why did she do that ? oh right for the money and the fame that she could get using the Uchiha , how could he do this to her ? she felt rage started to build in her body started to shack

" you thought of me a fool haruno and that was your mistake , I am a Uchiha and they can't be fooled for long ,though I had help discovering your true nature thanks to MY wife who gave me pictures proof" he smiled evilly

Now get out before I call the security to drag you out of my company "he said coldly

"but-but .."she stuttered

"out!"

Sakura scrambled out frightened but seething 'it's not over yet ' she hissed

Later that day

"WHAT!" yelled a long haired brunette young man "so you want to tell me that my stupid weak soft cousin played you and ruined our plans !"

"man! Who knew hinata-chan could be that clever !"whined Naruto

"and you shikamaru how could she deceive you ?" Neji asked shocked

" I didn't think she would do that , we all know that she is very trusting so she won't read them if I gave them to her so it came as a shock that she would do something like that" replayed the lazy lawyer

"now what will we do ?"asked Naruto

"she'll be back , she always come back "said the Uchiha arrogantly

" not certainly , what she did means that she won't come back "replayed shikamaru

"no she will she always does "Sasuke said as if trying to convince himself as the others only stared at him wondering what happened to make him act like that

. __


	5. Chapter 5

_**Here is chapter you like it tell me if you want me to change something for your**_ _**taste **_

_**And sorry for the wait my computer was messed up! It's hunted with the spirit of our Aunt who hate fiction ! hhhhhh **_

_**So I wish I did…I wish I could …..and I wish I will ….**_

_**But in the meantime I don't own Naruto ! WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!**_

_**Thank you :**_

Chapter five : dreams of a sad past and a wish to move on

It was night time and hinata lay awake she had not slept in a month and twenty days as in since the day she left her young Uchiha husband 'ex-husband' she reminded her self

Over the last period she could not memories and demons from the past comes to her in her state of unconsciousness and force her to remember her bitter and bittersweet memories that were locked in a small box in the back of her mind

She would just move around the house at night while Natsumi slept and when she was too exhausted she would claps in a dreamless sleep

And if she couldn't sleep in day to regenerate her strength she couldn't leave the apartment because of paparazzi it was making her loose her mind staying in the locked space of her new home she had been going out of home in the late hours of the night , she would go to the park across the street and sit on a bench that was under a cherry blossom tree facing the pond and think , think of the time that was wasted ,the dreams that were abandoned , the happy times that were few and rare and far in between, the regrets , and the wishes that should've been .

She would sit for hours looking at the water that twinkled with the star light and ask with a whisper that blew with breeze "what went wrong, what should I do? Go back to being broken, to a husband that would throw me aside at any chance or should I move on? What would mother do if she was here instead of me?"And always a lone tear falls and the next would follow and so on.

There was no time she felt alone more than now all her friends are busy with their lives.

Ino is in America for a photo shooting and fashion show.

Natsumi is working hard to earn a good position at work.

Tenten is in Paris with Temari helping her with work and won't be back for another month.

And she , she's sitting under a tree in the park in the middle of the night unable to sleep thinking trying to keep low profile as to avoid paparazzi and to rest and decide what's next .should she uncover her secret or forever lead double lives .all she knew now that she was slowly falling in the darkness deep in her soul

Confused

Regretful

Sad

Despaired

Doubtful

Suicidal even.

All she wanted was Pease of mind, body and soul .

All this would never have happened if HE hadn't left ,we would have been happy, now all that's left of me is pieces .she clenched her fist "all I wanted was to be happy "she said

'a song will always help someone's' heart hinata don't be sad' a gentle voice spoke in her mind

She leaned back against the tree and closed her eyes "oh mother I wish you were here "she whispered

Her eyes opened and looked up to the sky almost unconsciously her lips started to move softly and slowly word started to spill

_**Take off all of your skin**_

_**I'm brave when you are free **_

_**Shake off all of your sins **_

_**And give them to me **_

_**Close up, let me back in **_

_**I wanna be yours , wanna be your **_

_**hero **_

_**and my heart beats **_

_**like the empires of the world unit **_

_**we are alive **_

_**and the stars make love to the universe **_

_**and you touch me **_

_**and I'm like and I'm like and I'm like **_

_**ooh ooh **_

_**and I'm like ooh ooh **_

_**and I'm like ooh ooh **_

_**and I'm like ooh **_

_**I will follow you down wherever you go **_

_**I am baby ,I'm bound to you and do you know?**_

_**Closer , pull me in tight **_

_**Iwanna be yours, wanna be your **_

_**hero **_

_**And my heart beats **_

_**Like the empires of the world unite **_

_**We are alive **_

_**and stars make love to the universe **_

_**And you touch me **_

_**And I'm like and I'm like and I'm like **_

_**Ooh ooh **_

_**We are alive **_

_**Ooh ooh **_

_**We are alive **_

_**Ooh **_

_**I'm just gonna raise my head **_

_**Welcome to the final stage **_

_**And I'm gonna fall **_

_**(and the stars make love to the universe )**_

_**I'm just gonna raise my head **_

_**and hold you close **_

_**Like the empires of the world unit **_

_**We are alive **_

_**And the stars make love to the universe**_

_**you're my wild fire every single night **_

_**We are alive **_

_**And the stars make love to the universe **_

_**and you touch me **_

_**And I'm like and I'm like and I'm like **_

_**Ooh ooh **_

_**And I'm like ooh ooh **_

_**And I'm like ooh ooh **_

_**and I'm like ooh**_

a sight escaped her red lips so focused in thoughts she didn't pay attention to her surrounding thus not seen the figures walking towards her

"well well , look what do we have here " a voice said and she jumped startled

" what are you doing here alone baby ?don't you know that it's dangerous to be out this late?" another voice spoke

She got up quickly and saw two men they were obviously drunk

"w- What do you want?"She asked cursing her shaky voice

"how about you come with us , you could have some fun !"the first one said as he reached and grasped her hand and stared pulling her toward s him

"yeah" the other one spoke eying her like some piece of meat

"no! l-leave me alone" She started resisting pulling her hand and scratching with the other and then she started screaming and kicked him in the crotch and he released her "ah! You bitch!"he yelled and launched on her .hinata closed her eyes waiting for the hit but it never came .

"Ahhh! "there was a scream

"who are you ?!"the second man spoke

"it's not Wright to molest young women in the middle of the night "another voice slightly colder spoke calmly "I recall correctly that she told you to leave her alone "

She opened her eyes and looked at the scene the one who attacked her was hunched on the ground covering a broken nose the other looked pale and scared

Another figure was standing in the corner of her eye she turned her head and was met with a black shoes and black suit pants she continued her way up and saw a red , blood red hair and a pale face the person turned and looked down at her aquamarine met lavender tinted eyes .

_**An:**_

_** I KNOW SHORT WASN'T IT BUT THAT'S I 'VE GOT FOR NOW **_

_**AND WICH ONE SHOULD HINATA LOOSE HER INOCENNSE TO ? tell me in reviews please if you want a new chapter soon !**_


	6. Chapter 6

I do not own Naruto!

AS their eyes met Hinata couldn't think of anything but how beautiful this stranger's eyes were, Call her a fool for pretty faces but her savior was handsome. A lot.

"You should go home" his voice cut her thoughts short.

Startled Hinata slowly tried to stand up, once up she tried to ignore the dizzy spell that hit her looking up she learned that the man who saved her walked away and was a good distance away from her not know what to do she called after him.

"W-wait!" she said"can't you p-please tell met y-your name a-at least" damn that stutter of hers when will it ever go away!

The stranger looked at her over his shoulder a smirk on his face" It doesn't matter, we'll meet again Hyuuga ." and he was gone.

As Hinata walked back home she couldn't shake the feeling that she somehow saw that man before it was like her mind was plank and she couldn't recall anything.

Sneaking into the house proved to be hard when trying not to wake up her room-mate but she made it when she finally entered her room fatigue made itself known and she dived face first into her bed not bothering with changing her cloths . dreams seemed to call her to them .

And for the first time in what seemed like ages she slept the night .

And memories of the long lost past came back to her

Hinata POV:

My life wasn't all that interesting, I was the first born of the head of the clan, his greatest disappointment and Shame, I was born a female instead of a Male and that made me weak in the eyes of my father and the Clan. Since young I was verbally abused by everyone even by my Father who was supposed to be my protector, My only source of comfort was my dearest mother , My mother was kind, My mother was sweet, My mother was my sunshine, My mother died when I reached the age of six . My mother left me at the mercy of my clan all alone….. My Mother killed herself three months after the birth of my youngest sibling.

I was young at the time, No one bothered to tell me what happened, where my mother went, all that was that my mother was a weak woman, a foolish woman, and I her daughter that looked so much like her will end up the same. Everything I did was never enough, I was put ender verbal and sometimes physical abuse when my efforts ended up imperfect, I was separated from my sister , they feared that I would make her weak, that I would contaminate her, I was treated like a stranger in my own home. It wasn't fair but it was how my life was.

I was a smart child but very shy, I stuttered in every sentence I spoke, I tried to avoid speaking since hearing my stutter always angered my father.

At a young age I understood that My Clan would use its members as puppets, tools if you may, and the more talented you were the more imprisoned you would be, my Clan would never let a useful tool get away, I knew that they would throw away every individual that in their eyes was useless. And so I hid everything that made me special in the dark, I didn't want to stay there with them forever.

You see while other families grew their children and give them what they need to strengthen their selves and become stronger. Mine would destroy theirs and make them unfeeling, living but acting as if they were undead.

My mother wouldn't approve of that.

When I was four my mother brought me friends, they were older but nice, they would play with me and treat me like a little princess, they would sometimes call My mother 'Mama', it seemed to me, even if young that my mother loved them like her own flesh and blood and they were the same. Those children, I later knew, were orphans that my mother found good homes for them and took care of them and they loved my mother very much. Those three treated me like family, made me feel wanted and loved more than my real family and my mother seemed very grateful for that at the time, I was happy for the first time in a long time my heart was full.

At the age of five I met three other kids, unlike the others these acted formal and respecting towards my mother they too were older than me and even if young I could see in their dark eyes Sadness and suppressed anger tow of the three were kind to me and bit by bit opened up to me and we became fast friends but the last one, the eldest kept his distance he was mean to me and everyone but when I was bullied by kids in the park he was always there for my rescue .

My father was furious when he found out I was playing with those kids, he forbid me from ever meeting them . my parents fought that day because of me .

After that my mother kept sneaking me out of the compound to play with my friends under my father's nose .

She would take us to festivals and parks to play never caring what my father would do if he found out . when I would ask her why ? she would just smile and say 'everything for you, baby girl'.

My mother had a beautiful voice and she would sing for me every day, her voice to me was like an angel's song.

When my mother died, my friends stayed by me, I would always sneak away from home just to spend some time with them , After my mother's death the mean kid stayed close to me and opened himself to me saying we share the same pain since then we were glued hip to hip , he became my price charming ; even when years passed those friends stood by me and my feelings for my prince kept growing .

And everything started when I turned fifteen…

to be continued~~

**hey guys! I know it's not much but I will try to keep writing and updating as much as I can !**

**Oh! Can anyone tell me what's a 'Beta'? **

**Tell me what you think! And Review please **


End file.
